Chromatic Intervals
by Super Swagg
Summary: Tsuna likes Chrome, Chrome is dating Mukuro, Mukuro likes Tsuna. Does it ever end? Find out. Onesided 2796, 6927, and traces of yuri.


a/n: Another attempt at a 6927...this one didn't work out too well. This is a collab between Mikuzu, Tsuuuuchan and myself. They wrote paragraphs and such, and I did the rest. Reviews are welcomed with open arms.

* * *

Tsuna sighed. At that very moment, he was watching his crush, Chrome, stroll down the hall, hand in hand with her boyfriend Mukuro. From the moment he had been introduced to the raven, he promised himself that Mukuro would forever be his sworn enemy. Popular and athletic, the high-schooler was born with everything Tsuna ever wished for. The brunet had imagined people like him existed only in movies. He closed his eyes and told himself that he could win Chrome over from that ridiculously overrated pineapple head.

There was only one problem: Chrome was super-infatuated with Mukuro - she had even cut her hair to match his fruity locks - but he never, ever looked at her with half the admiration she had for him. That was what Tsuna hated most about him. If he ever had the chance to be with Chrome, she would be treated like a goddess every second they were together.

"Hi," a familiar sweet voice greeted him. Looking up, he realized that Chrome was standing right in front of him.

"What? Oh, hi," he smiled sheepishly.

"Tired?" she asked. "You looked like you were about to doze off there."

"Just a little bit." Tsuna kept his gazed fixed on Chrome's endlessly beautiful smile, but watched out of the corner of his eye as her boyfriend Mukuro sized him up.

"Hello, Tsunayoshi-kun," the tall boy greeted, extending a somewhat limp hand, as if he expected the brunet to kiss it. Slightly offended, Tsuna gripped it firmly and shook. The raven appeared slightly displeased; Chrome was completely oblivious to the situation.

"This is my boyfriend, Mukuro," she beamed, gesturing toward the boy next to her.

"I know," the brunet muttered bitterly, jamming his hands deeply into the pockets of his trousers. An awkward silence then ensued.

"Let's go, Chrome," Mukuro whispered.

"We'll be seeing you, then, Sawada-kun," she called cheerfully as she walked away, in a final attempt to repair the social adversity.

Tsuna stared dreamily after her, her words echoing back in her head. Though his thoughts were soon interrupted by the touch of someone's hand on his ass.

He turned around and saw Mukuro, who in reality was simply slipping a folded sheet of notebook paper into his back pocket. He pulled it out and read:

Sawada Tsunayoshi-

Meet me in the courtyard after school. I need to tell you something.

XOXOXO,

Mukuro

Everything was written by hand. _What's with the XO's? _Tsuna thought. _Maybe they represent skulls and crossbones_. _Is he trying to tell me he wants to beat me up?! _For the rest of the school day, Tsuna mentally debated whether or not to show. _But if I don't go, he might get mad at me. He might beat me up in front of Chrome; then I'd look like a total wimp and she would never date me. _

In the end, Tsuna decided to show, but not without first arming himself with safety pads borrowed from the hockey club.

He saw Mukuro as soon he emerged from the building. The early February air was cold and caused Tsuna's breath to puff out in small clouds of steam.

The raven was staring dead at him. His lips parted ever so slightly, then he spoke.

"I AM MADLY IN LOVE WIH YOU, TSUNA! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR SWEET WANGO TANGO! WE CAN DANCE THE ETERNAL SAMBA ALL NIGHT!" the boy cried with passion.

Tsuna just stared blankly at the taller boy, and not just because the words were strange. "Wh-what?" he said, after awhile of standing in silence. One of his eyebrows was inching into his hairline.

"I said, 'I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH YOU, TSUNA! PLEASE GIVE ME-"

"No, I heard what you said. You yelled it. Now, why did you say it?" Tsuna interrupted. Mukuro stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Why do you think I said it?" Mukuro returned. "I said it because I mean it."

"You…what?"

"I love you, Tsuna. And I know…I know you have at least a little bit of feeling for me…" the older muttered, staring awkwardly at the ground as he stepped forward.

"I…do? What…what made you think that?" the brunet asked, sincerely confused. He didn't know what to think anymore as Mukuro edged ever closer. The younger seemed not to notice this.

"I've…I've seen you staring at me with that look in your eye. That look of love." And then, it happened. Before Tsuna had a chance to even find the flaw in Mukuro's words, he felt a wet heat on his lips. Mukuro was hunched over, pushing his lips against Tsuna's. They were kissing. They were kissing. HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THEY WERE KISSING.

Tsuna jumped back and threw his hands in the air, breathing heavily with eyes wide.

"Mukuro…did you just…kiss me?" he asked breathlessly.

"I did, Tsunayoshi-kun. I most certainly did." The raven winked and that was the last straw. Tsuna turned tail and ran.

The next day, Mukuro did not show up school. Nor did he the next day.

"Hey, Chrome?" Tsuna asked as the purple-haired girl walked by in the hallway. The bell had just rung, and he was on his way to third period.

"Oh! Sawada-kun!" she said, somewhat surprised. Her eyes were puffy and red. She looked similar to a blowfish.

"Hey. How's Mukuro doing? I haven't seen him around here recently," the brunet began awkwardly, feeling almost positive it was his fault. Chrome blinked.

"How would I know?" she asked, her voice breaking on the word 'know.'

"Aren't you dating?"

"Oh, Sawada-kun!" she exclaimed, running into the boy's arms and burying her now sobbing face into the boy's collared shirt. "He broke up with me last night! I don't know why, because he was crying, too!"

Tsuna's stomach fell through his ass. He gently removed the girl from his tearstained shoulder, and ran straight out the door.

_I need to clear this up before things get even more out of hand_, he thought as he made his way to Mukuro's house. He had memorized the way in his head, due to the multiple times he had watched Chrome on her way over there.

Reaching the top of the steps, he banged on the door furiously as he caught his breath. "Mukuro! I know you're in there! Open up!"

The door opened a crack and a voice was then heard.

"Are you here to tell me you were wrong and that you've been secretly in love with me this whole time?"

"That's not true, Mukuro! I like Chrome!"

The door was then flung open. It smacked the wall with a loud thud.

"_Chrome? _Why her?"

"What do you mean 'why'? You're the one who dated her!"

"Yeah, to make you jealous!"

"I _was_ jealous! Jealous of _you_!"

"_Why?"_

"Because you were dating a cute girl! I'm not gay, Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled defiantly, folding his arms across his chest. Whatever had gotten into him, he didn't know, but he wasn't leaving this doorstep until he got an apology and maybe a fruit basket.

The raven's face fell.

"Well," he began taking a step back into his house. "Tell her, then."

And with that, the door was slammed in the Vongola's face. Without an apology or basket. Yet, although he didn't receive his gifts, he hoped Mukuro hadn't retreated into his man fort crying unmanly tears because of him.

Sometimes the mafia really was too much to deal with.

And as quick as the last had gone, the next day arrived. Mukuro was present at school.

"Hello, Boss!" Chrome chirped as she passed him, the majority of her shyness towards him gone. Tsuna couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi."

"Hey," she replied, stopping to face her boss. "Mukuro-sama said you hade something to tell me."

Tsuna froze; this was it. His chance. And Mukuro had given it to him! That bastard.

Taking in a deep breath, Tsuna exclaimed, "Chrome Dokuro! I've been watching you for a long time! You're really cute, and I want you to go out with me, but if you can't, I understand!"

Chrome immediately flushed bright red.

"U-um…," she stammered, looking down. "That's very nice of you, Boss, but I have a girlfriend!"

"…girlfriend?"

"You know, Kyoko," the purple-haired girl explained, smiling feebly. "We hooked up yesterday."

Tsuna's stomach fell, once again, through his ass. Both of his crushes were dating _each other?_

"I understand," the petite boy then said, walking away from the girl who had broken his heart. As he passed by his locker, he caught a glance of Mukuro courting Hibari.

He looked over at his Mist Guardian only to receive the finger in return. Tsuna sighed.

Where the hell was Gokudera?


End file.
